


Say It

by ValkyriaRising



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Can be read as Din/Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maybe don’t you might die, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Take a shot every time someone says fuck, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriaRising/pseuds/ValkyriaRising
Summary: Kaisa had traveled from one end of the galaxy to the other and had yet to find what she was looking for—until she ran headfirst into him. As bounty hunters, they could die at any given moment. Yet, she keeps coming back to Din, even if it’s dangerous.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting and didn’t go to bed until almost 5 am—totally worth it. I’m in Mandalorian hell, if that wasn’t obvious.
> 
> Fic title song: Say It by Flume (Illenium Remix)
> 
> Warnings are in the tags <3 I hope everyone enjoys! -Valk

When the distress signal flashed across her screen, Kaisa felt her heart clench in her chest.

Icy fear shot through her veins, and she quietly chastised herself for caring so much about the other bounty hunter as she redirected her course toward Mando. She hadn’t meant to get attached, but something about him had her coming back over and over again—whether to help him with a bounty, watch the kid, or keep him company while he continued his search for the child’s family. She was inexplicably drawn to him, and deep down she knew one day she would have to just give in and let herself fall. 

She just hoped she was able to reach him in time—silently attempting to convince herself that maybe nothing was wrong—maybe he just wanted to see her. But an apprehensive feeling had begun to settle in the pit of her stomach, and she redirected power to Havoc Breaker’s engines, jumping into hyperspace toward where the signal was coming from. 

When she exited, the bounty hunter found herself circling an icy planet that her map told her was known as Nixus. She prepped to enter the atmosphere, following the signal through the icy clouds until her eyes fell onto the snow-covered ground below. Ice crystals were pouring from the sky so hard she could barely see, but once she got close enough to the ground she saw a dark gray mass in the distance and began prepping to land her ship beside the Razor Crest. 

Once on the ground, Kaisa quickly threw her cloak over her shoulders, mentally preparing herself to face the cold outside. Mando was already rushing toward her as she stepped off of the boarding ramp. She noted his urgent gait and made her way rather clumsily through the deep snow, raising an arm to keep the bone-chilling wind from hitting her face. 

“Warm the kid up. I have to grab a few things.” Mando all, but thrust the green fuzzball into her arms and she nodded, deciding she could ask questions later. The kid was wrapped in several blankets and she noted the child was barely moving other than giving the occasional shiver. Kaisa’s heart seemed to stop for a moment, and she tucked the kid close to her chest to try and keep him out of the wind, her previous footsteps making it much easier to navigate back to Havoc Breaker. 

Once inside she scrambled around quickly to look for her heating pad, setting the child on it in his pod and massaging the kid’s ears until the heating pad had warmed up. Another reason she couldn’t stay away—she’d do anything to protect the little one—though she would never admit it. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding when the child finally opened his dark eyes, gazing up at her before snuggling back into the blanket. She smiled, rubbing his head gently before the echo of footsteps caught her attention. 

Kaisa pulled herself up the ladder to the main floor of her ship, watching as Mando closed the hatch and sat the bags and weapons he had slung around his shoulders down.

“Is the kid okay,” he asked as soon as she came into his field of vision, the worry in his voice prominent despite the modulator distorting his voice. 

“He opened his eyes, so I’m assuming that’s a good sign,” she replied, moving to pull a blanket out for him. “What happened?” 

“Seems that bounty I was hunting sent his friends to cut the wiring to the power supply on the Crest,” he replied, the modulator unable to hide how exhausted he sounded. “It was freezing when I got back and realized—the poor kid was shaking. It was too cold for me to try rewiring the mainframe.”

“We can try when the storm blows over. I have enough fuel for the next three days at least. Hopefully it will stop snowing by then.”

Mando nodded, and though she couldn’t see his face, he felt his gaze burn into her. There was a small pause as Kaisa rummaged around, finally finding the blanket she was looking for. 

“Thank you for coming.” Mando’s voice was soft—grateful.

“Of course.” She gave him a gentle nod, throwing the blanket around his shoulders. “You get settled. I’ll go make some tea.” 

She was off before he could protest, slipping back down the ladder to check on the child before putting water on to boil. Leaning against the counter, Kaisa took a moment to breathe, realizing her hands were shaking. She looked around to see if she could think of a comfortable place for them to sleep. She kept a small cot in the cockpit on the off chance she didn’t feel like making her way to her room, but it barely fit her—much less a Mandalorian 6 inches taller than her and his green son. 

The warmest room she could provide was her bedroom—most of the warm air in her ship flowed towards it, and it was mostly out of the way of the harsh, howling winds that flowed over the outside of Havoc Breaker save the window on the back wall. The thought made her flush slightly, but it was settled—she wanted them to be as comfortable as possible. She could sleep on the floor. 

The whistling of the teapot on the stove pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned, pouring the boiling water into two mugs and dropping in the tea bags. Once they were done steeping she grabbed Mando’s, pulling herself rather unsteadily up the ladder to find him sitting in the cockpit, his head tilted back against the seat as if he was dozing. She knocked lightly on the wall to announce her presence, trying not to startle him. The mandalorian turned towards her, gently taking the cup when she extended it towards him, gripping it as if to warm his hands through his gloves. 

“I’ll go keep an eye on the kid for a little while,” Kaisa murmured, knowing he needed privacy. A gloved hand encircled her wrist as she moved to exit and she turned. 

“Thank you again, Kaisa.” The way her name rolled off his tongue made her heart flutter and she suppressed a shiver, instead choosing to give a small smile. 

“Anything for you, Mando.” 

“It’s Din. Call me Din.” 

Kaisa nodded, warmth blooming in her chest at the revelation.

“Anything for you, Din,” she repeated, stepping out once he released her. 

His name swirled around in her head as she climbed back down the ladder. The place on her wrist where he had grabbed her was tingling and she ran her fingers over it, longing to feel his touch again.

She shouldn’t—couldn’t think like that. Their work was dangerous—the galaxy was in a precarious state and she had already lost her family to war. Never in her life did she think she would ever have to pick up a gun, but now it felt like it was all she knew some days. She realized she may have become jaded. Yet, even after all of that—after all of the dangerous situations they had been in—he had never failed to have her back, and she had never failed to have his. Trust was a precious and fragile thing these days, yet he had earned hers with ease, and she hoped she had his. 

Kaisa also couldn’t deny she had slowly grown attached to the little one as well. She didn’t want children of her own, but she couldn’t deny that she had grown rather protective of the kid—a feeling she never thought she would know. Grabbing her tea, she settled down in the chair at her workbench, reaching up to stroke the child’s hand. The green fuzzball wrapped his hand around her finger and she smiled, sitting forward to make sure the kid was warm now. 

“There you are,” she murmured, feeling the tips of the kid’s ears again, relieved to find they had warmed up. “I was worried about you. I think Din was, too.” 

The child looked at her, tilting his head as if he could understand her. 

“Are you hungry? I have a little bone broth left that I can warm up for you.” 

That made him sit forward, reaching for her. She took a quick sip of her tea, setting it aside and picking the child up before getting to work on feeding him. She gently propped him up against her side as she heated the broth slowly, testing it every now and then before she was satisfied it was warm enough for him to sip without burning his mouth. Kaisa nestled him back into the blankets in his pod, handing him a small bowl of the broth that he accepted happily. 

“Is he eating?” Din’s voice startled her and she turned, nodding. He was leaning against the wall by the ladder and she realized he had likely been silently watching them. 

“There’s some left—do you want any?” He shook his head, bending down instead to inspect his other clan mate. 

“He’s fond of you,” the mandalorian commented, stroking the kid’s ears as he sipped. “He doesn’t reach for anyone he doesn’t trust.” 

Kaisa couldn’t help, but smile, looking down at the child fondly. 

“I’m just glad I had something warm he could drink,” she replied, his words hitting her at her core. A sense of longing snuck up on her, but she shook it off, not wanting to stay attached to the idea of keeping them close to her. “You’re welcome to stay in my room tonight. It’s the warmest place on the ship.” 

That made Din pause, his shoulders stiffening. 

“Where will you sleep?” 

“On the floor—I have plenty of pillows. Or in the cockpit; I have a cot in there I’ve slept on a few times,” she replied, leaning against the wall and sipping at her tea. “Whichever would make you more comfortable.” 

“I couldn’t take your bed from you after you so kindly let us in.” She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

“I keep my room dark. We could share the bed if that would make you feel better.” The suggestion left her mouth before she had time to process it and she almost choked on her tea.

Din had turned towards her slightly, and she could feel him eyeing her behind his helmet. She was about to recant her suggestion, but he responded before she got the chance.

“That… sounds nice.” 

Kaisa was quick to mask her surprise, but she couldn’t ignore the heat that bloomed between her legs and on her cheeks. She sat her tea cup down rather quickly, unable to stop her hands from shaking at the thought of laying next to him. Her heartbeat had quickened, and she hoped he couldn’t tell the state his words had put her in. 

Bending down, hoping to mask her blushing face, she noted that the child had fallen asleep, the bowl he had been drinking out of discarded in his lap. She took it from him, stowing it in the sink with her mug. Din worked to tuck the child in, closing the pod once he was satisfied. She guided them up the ladder towards her room, urging the pod inside and into a comfortable corner within reach. 

She was glad she chose to clean her room a few days ago, and watched as Din looked around curiously at the various books and plants she had on the shelves that lined her walls. A huge window extended from floor to ceiling just behind her bed and she watched quietly for a moment as the snow swirled wildly outside. It really was a miracle they hadn’t frozen to death, and she feared what would have happened if she hadn’t gotten here in time. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask—how’d you get this ship? It’s not a common model,” Din commented, turning back towards her. 

“Reward from a bounty actually—the commissioner was an engineer who couldn’t fix it. Was gonna be decommissioned and sold for scrap until I came along,” Kaisa replied, pulling more blankets out of a drawer. “Decided I’d make an attempt at repairing it and I can say with confidence it has been a worthy investment.” Din chuckled, sitting timidly at the edge of her bed as if he felt out of place. 

“How mu-,” but he never got a chance to finish. 

The lights flashed around them before flickering off completely. Kaisa looked around frantically, her heart skipping a beat as she realized what had likely happened. She bolted down the hallway and into the cockpit, flipping switches and hitting the emergency power button. Her dashboard flashed for a moment then projected the diagnostic screen onto the front window. She scrolled through it, suppressing an annoyed growl. 

“What happened?” Din rushed up behind her, leaning over her shoulder. 

“Power supply cut—son of a bitch,” she cursed, flying out of the cockpit and practically dropping down to the next floor.

She ignored how her knees protested the impact—instead rushing to pull her guns off the wall before opening the hatch. The cold wind whipped her face, and she felt ice gathering on her eyelashes as she stepped out—reminding her she likely should’ve thrown a cloak on. She heard footsteps behind her and found Din tailing her, blaster in hand. 

“I’ll take the right,” the mandalorian murmured, disappearing around the side of her ship. 

“Heard,” she replied quietly, stealthily moving to the left, creeping toward the panel that hid the power supply system behind it. There were fresh footprints in the snow alongside scattered wires. She followed the trail, her finger resting on the triggers of her pistols. 

The footprints disappeared into the swirling madness of the storm, and Kaisa threw her hand up to block the ice falling from the sky, squinting to try and get a better look through the snow. She could just barely make out a lone dark outline moving away from her in the distance and she trudged forward, stumbling in the snow before regaining her footing. The howl of the wind masked the sound of her movements, and once she was close enough, she carefully took aim, letting loose a shot that connected with the enemy’s neck. She watched as whoever it was tumbled to the ground, and she remained for a moment to make sure they didn’t get back up either. 

“Did you find anyone,” Mando asked as she approached the ship, a shiver wracking her body.

“Yes. They’re lying dead in the snow as we speak,” she replied, unable to stop her teeth from chattering. “Let me see if I can wire something up so we don’t freeze to death.” 

“You’re going to freeze to death—let me try first,” he responded, following her back up the ramp into the ship. 

Inside, the temperature had dropped significantly, and she knew she needed to close the hatch soon or else the remaining heat would escape. She bent to shuffle shakily through a small box of parts and wires she kept, quietly thanking Din when he laid what she realized was his cape over her shoulders.

“I’ll try and rewire it—you go to the cockpit and hit the button on the right dashboard panel below the lever when you hear me put the panel back on.” 

Finding what she needed, she stepped back outside before Mando could stop her, pulling his cape around her as she braved the wind. Her fingers were slowly going numb even with her gloves on and she hoped she could successfully rewire the power supply in this state. Pulling the panel off the side, she looked at the damage, biting her lip anxiously as she moved wires around until she found what she was looking for. 

Luckily, it seemed whoever had attempted to sabotage their attempt at not freezing to death had only clumsily pulled the wires out rather than cutting them—likely wanting to get out of the storm. She shakily reached up, reconnecting the disrupted circuits as best as she could. It was slowly getting dark out, and the last one proved difficult—her shivering had grown more and more intense as time went on and she knew she’d have to retreat inside soon else she’d become one with the snow. 

Kaisa could no longer feel her fingers, and while she managed to get one end of the last wire in place, she was shaking so hard she couldn’t quite get the other end in position. She cursed under her breath, moving to blow warm air into her hands in an attempt to calm her shaking and regain some feeling. Finally, after fumbling blindly in the ever growing darkness for a few more seconds she managed to finally reconnect the wire properly. She was quick to secure the panel in place again, waiting to see if Mando had done as he was instructed. 

She let out a sigh of relief when, on cue, Havoc Breaker roared to life again, prompting her to practically sprint up the ramp and close the hatch. Every part of her body was numb. Frost had gathered on her eyelashes to the point where she could barely see, and she practically collapsed when another powerful shiver wracked her frame. She pulled Din’s cape tighter around her, realizing it smelled like him. She took in a deep breath, the scent of metal and earth overtaking her senses and comforting her. 

Next thing Kaisa knew, she was being picked up, and she instinctively tucked herself closer to Din as he maneuvered them awkwardly up the ladder and down the hall towards her room. She let out a disappointed groan when he set her on the bed and moved away, taking his body heat with him. 

“One moment, cyar’ika. Need to get those wet clothes off of you.” 

She let him strip her down, relishing in the way he rubbed her legs and her arms as he stripped her boots, pants, and shirt off. In any other state she would have been embarrassed to be half naked in front of him like this, but she was so cold she could barely think straight. Mando ruffled through her drawers for a moment before pulling out one of her bigger sweaters, leggings, and a pair of socks, slipping them onto her body carefully. 

“T-thank y-you,” Kaisa murmured, curling up into herself, noting the tingling feeling that was creeping back into her appendages. That was a good sign, at least. 

A blanket was thrown over her a second later—the blanket she had given Din earlier when they had arrived. She missed his cape, but she was in no position to argue, so she pulled it around herself before sneaking under her covers. It had grown dark outside, and the winds seemed to have calmed a bit, but she knew better than to believe the weather outside was anything short of bone-chilling. 

The lights above her dimmed until it was dark and she sat up slightly. She could make out Mando’s shadow near the door, and watched as he moved to check on the kid before sitting at the edge of the bed. Kaisa realized he was taking off his armor and she laid back down, not wanting to be rude. The hiss of the release on his helmet took her by surprise and her heart leapt into her throat. She rolled over, not wanting to break the trust he had in her. 

The bed dipped under Din’s weight when he slid under the covers. The mandalorian wrapped a strong arm around her midsection and pulled her against him. Kaisa let out a sigh, grateful for the added body heat. Her shivering had subsided, but she still felt stiff and scooted closer to the bounty hunter behind her.

“Are you alright,” Din asked, sliding his other arm under the pillow below her head. She barely registered his movement, absolutely captivated by his voice. She had never heard him speak without the modulator over his voice before, and the sound sent electricity straight down her spine. 

“Kaisa?”

Right—he had asked her a question. 

“Y-yes. Sorry.” 

“You don’t sound very sure,” Din chuckled—a beautiful sound that made her shiver—but not from the cold. 

Kaisa was glad it was dark—she could feel a blush beginning to burn its way from her neck up to her face. 

“I-uh,” she swallowed. “Your voice… I’ve just never... heard it without your helmet on before.”

“Is there a problem?” She could hear the amusement in his voice and her brow furrowed. He was playing with her now. 

“It’s… gorgeous.” That was the best word she could think of in her mesmerized daze. She felt Din shift behind her and there was a small pause. 

“Can you see anything?” 

Kaisa shook her head. 

“No—too dark.” 

“Good—roll over.” 

She took in a sharp breath—surprised—but did as she was told, unwrapping herself from her blanket cocoon and turning to face the mandalorian. They found themselves chest to chest, and Kaisa realized he was shirtless. She could feel the heat coming off of his skin and she couldn’t help, but curl up into it. Din wrapped an arm around her again, nosing her dark hair. 

“There you are, sweet girl,” he murmured. She almost whined, feeling his smooth voice reverberate against her skin. The pleasantry made the heat that had sparked between her legs flare and she squeezed her thighs together inadvertently. 

“Can I… touch you?” Her voice shook. 

“You may.” 

Kaisa reached up, her fingers gently gracing the warm skin of his cheek. She heard him take in a sharp breath, and she drew her hand back—afraid she had done something wrong. Din was quick to grab her hand, moving it to cup the side of his face.

His stubble tickled her palm and she giggled, tracing her thumb across his eyebrow and down his cheek bones. She let her knuckles idly trace his jaw bone before her fingers found his lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Please,” Din replied, his voice barely a whisper. 

Their lips met timidly at first, feeling their way through the dark. Kaisa hadn’t realized she was practically panting and she willed herself to calm down, falling into rhythm with him as they got more comfortable with one another. While one hand cupped his face, her other fell to his chest, her fingertips tracing the muscles that laid under his scarred skin. His free hand had found its way to her lower back, pulling her impossibly closer to him. When they finally pulled apart, Kaisa pushed her hands through his hair, finding it to be soft and curly. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since we first met,” Kaisa murmured, making another attempt at controlling her breathing. 

She was finally warm—likely warmer than she was earlier before she had braved the snow to fix her ship. His hands were on her ass now, kneading the flesh in a way that made her gasp and push against his touch. 

“So have I, cyare,” Din responded, his voice somehow even despite what his hands were doing. Kaisa pressed her forehead against his, searching out his lips again and gently biting at them, making the mandalorian growl ever so quietly. 

“What do they mean—you said cyar’ika earlier and now cyare,” Kaisa asked, smiling when Mando laughed at her pronunciation. 

“We’ll work on your Mando’a later,” he chuckled. Kaisa got stuck on the idea that he thought there was a later for them. “Roughly translated they mean ‘darling’ or ‘beloved.’”

Kaisa wished she could see his face right now, but was glad it was dark so he couldn’t see hers. He had barely touched her and it felt as if he had already ruined her like he did the first time. She was already so pliable in his hands, and he touched her so gently—taking the time to smooth a calloused hand over the soft expanse of her back.

The right words escaped her, and rather than letting the wrong ones tumble off of her tongue, she threw her leg over him, pushing him onto his back with her thighs straddling his hips. His hands immediately went to rest at her hips as she dove down to steal his lips again. His grip would surely leave bruises, but that only served to turn her on more. 

“Fuck me.” 

It was said between sloppy kisses, falling from Kaisa’s mouth desperately. The sound that left Din’s mouth was sinful, and Kaisa shivered, rolling her hips against his. 

“K-Kaisa hold on—the kid,” Din managed to get out, holding her in place for a moment and taking in a deep breath. 

“I got it.” 

She slipped off of the mandalorian quickly, guiding the pod into the hallway and allowing it to settle just outside of the control room—close enough to where they could hear him cry if he needed something, but far enough away to where they wouldn’t wake him up. Havoc Breaker was sufficiently warm again, but she checked on the child anyway, smiling slightly at his light snoring. 

Kaisa closed her eyes as she re-entered, waiting for the door to shut and eliminate the light from the hallway.

“Thank you,” Din’s voice floated through the darkness, his tone grateful. 

“Of course.” Kaisa felt her way around until she felt strong hands grab her sides, guiding her to the edge of the bed where Din was sitting. 

“Come here, sweet girl,” he purred, his voice making her quiver. 

The mandalorian guided her into his lap, her thighs flanking his. He slid his hands under her shirt, tracing her sides delicately with the tips of his fingers. She whined, wanting him to touch her fully—ruin her more than he already had. 

“Shhh, cyare, I know.” He was pressing kisses to her neck now, biting ever-so-gently at her skin in a way that made her head spin. “Let me take my time.” 

Kaisa gave a nod—not that he could see—letting her head tip back to give him better access. Her arms fell to encircle his neck, her nails tracing patterns on his strong shoulders. He hummed in contentment and she felt goosebumps rise on his skin. His thumb was tracing the curve of her breast now, coming up to brush across a nipple. She pushed her chest toward his hand, silently begging for him to play with her.

“I’ll take care of you Kaisa, I promise.”

Maker—the way her name fell from his lips. She was practically drunk on it—hanging on to the way it rolled off of his tongue. She could feel the way it vibrated through his chest into hers and it made her core ache. 

“Talk to me—please.” She couldn’t get enough of his voice and she felt Din smile against her skin. 

The bounty hunter took the chance to slip off her shirt before picking her up, laying her gently on the bed before climbing over her. Kaisa felt exposed and her first instinct was to cover herself, but Din pinned her wrists above her head before she got the chance. 

“Beautiful girl—no need to hide,” he murmured, his breath hot on her skin. 

“You can’t even see me,” she huffed, testing his grip and finding it to be too strong for her to escape. 

“I don’t need to, cyar’ika. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” She felt his tongue swirl around her nipple and she gasped, quivering in his grasp when his free hand found her other one. “So beautiful—I thought so when I first laid eyes on you and I still think so now.” 

Those words whispered against her skin as he played with her made her squeeze her thighs together. The heat was becoming unbearable—a dramatic change from earlier. She wanted to be impossibly closer to him—wanted to take the time to memorize every part of him, but he had other plans. 

“Don’t move.” Din’s voice was lower now, more hungry as he released her wrists. 

The mandalorian left a gentle trail of kisses down her stomach, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and pulling them off before tossing them somewhere over his shoulder. His mouth was on her clit before they even hit the floor and she gave a sigh of relief, rolling her hips into his tongue. He followed by tracing a finger through her folds, finally touching her where she had wanted him to all along. 

“So wet for me, sweet girl,” Din whispered, pressing kisses to the inside of her thigh as he slid two fingers into her without resistance. 

She squeezed around him, panting as he made a ‘come here’ motion with his fingers, hitting just the right spot inside of her. She could cum already, and the pleasure that lit up every vein she possessed brought tears to her eyes. Her hands found his hair and she heard him grunt in approval when she pulled on it, her thighs coming to encircle his head at the same time. His free hand pushed her hips down; he brought her right to the edge, pulling sounds from her she didn’t even know she was capable of making. 

“Gods Din p-please- ‘m so close.” Kaisa wasn’t above begging—not right now—not with him between her legs making her body sing. 

“Let me hear you this time,” Din replied, smirking against her skin. “Say my name.” 

It was the only word that left her lips as her orgasm tore through her, her vision practically going white. He rode through it with her, laughing when she begged him to stop teasing her after. Her chest was heaving and tears painted her face—her voice failing her as she came down from her high. She was almost afraid she would pass out if she sat up, so she nestled herself into the mattress, letting her head fall to the side for a moment. 

“Breathe, cyare.” 

She barely heard him, and hardly had the energy to produce anything more than a contented hum in response. Mando made his way up her body from between her legs, gently coaxing her into another kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue. 

“Did so good for me.” Kaisa had just come down from one high, but those words whispered in her ear made her shiver again. She could stay under him forever, and reached up with shaky hands to pull his hips flush against her. Something hard pressed against her thigh, and Din took in a sharp breath. 

“Kaisa we can-,” but she interrupted him. 

“Ruin me.” 

While she couldn’t see his face, she was almost positive she met his gaze. The growl that came out of his mouth was a sound she thought he wasn’t even capable of making. It made a chill run down her spine and goosebumps rise on her skin. 

“Don’t tempt me, cyar’ika.” She could feel how tense he was, but the twitching of his clothed cock against her thigh gave him away. 

“I. Said. Ruin. Me,” it was Kaisa's turn to growl, rolling her hips against him to enunciate each word. “Take what you want from me. Take all that I have and all that I am. It’s yours. I’m yours.” 

She heard him take in a sharp breath, and next thing she knew she was being flipped onto her stomach. He laid hungry kisses against her skin, trailing his way up her spine and kissing her shoulders as he ground the bulge in his pants against her ass. Eventually his teeth sank into the sensitive skin of her neck and she gasped, heat already pooling between her legs again. 

“And I’m yours.” It was whispered against her skin again, but this time his voice was barely audible—as if he was overcome with emotion so suddenly that those were the only words he could find. That’s all she had ever wanted to hear—it made her heart clench in her chest. 

The female bounty hunter reached back to card a hand through Mando’s hair again; she could never get enough of it. She pulled him down for a heated kiss, and she felt him slip his cock out of his pants. She was quick to respond by pushing her hips back against him, grinding against his cock and pulling the most deliciously lecherous sounds out of his mouth.

“Maker, I’ve wanted to stuff you ever since we met,” he moaned, digging his face into her hair. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Have to mark you now—make sure everyone in the galaxy knows you’re mine.” 

He thrust into her on that last word almost to the hilt and she gasped—relishing in just how full he makes her feel. Her back arched into the bed, letting her take in the last inch until his hips met her ass. She was already panting desperately again, wanting him to just fucking move. 

“Fuck you’re still so soaked—so tight for me, mesh’la.” Din’s voice finally wavered ever so slightly and Kaisa smirked, rolling her hips forward and then back again, relishing in the way his cock dragged against her walls. 

The mandalorian groaned and Kaisa could feel the way his cock twitched inside of her. She was unsurprised when he set an absolutely unrelenting pace—one that had her gripping the sheets so she wouldn’t slide forward. Her hips moved with his—meeting his thrusts in the middle and swallowing him desperately, as if she couldn’t get enough of him. She could die happy right at this moment—everything about him was all-consuming; he was all she could think about for months and months and now he was inside of her—as if it was where he was meant to be. 

“A-ah sweet girl—take my cock so fucking well,” Din growled from above her, sounding almost as destroyed as she probably looked. 

“Harder,” was her response, her tone dripping with lust. 

She felt him twirl her dark hair around his hand, letting out a keen of approval when he pulled back on it, forcing her to arch her back even more and letting him thrust somehow deeper. A hand came down on her ass—the sound echoing through the room as Kaisa cried out. The pain lit up her body, radiating out to her fingertips before making its way back down her spine, settling in her core and causing her to tighten around him. 

The moan that left Din’s mouth was filthy, cut off by him finding Kaisa mouth once again and letting their tongues tangle. She bit roughly at his bottom lip, prompting him to spank her again, the sting drawing a salacious keen out of her mouth that only encouraged him to do it again—just to get that sound out of her. 

“O-oh f-fuck—can’t get enough of you Kaisa,” his voice was tight now, his thrusts becoming erratic. 

“I’m r-right here, Din—I’m- fuck- not going any-anywhere,” Kaisa panted in response, barely able to form a coherent sentence as he pushed her toward her peak. 

He released her hair, leaning forward to rest his head in the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, sweet nothings falling from his lips in English and in a language she could only assume was Mando’a. She latched onto his voice, listening to him praise her over and over again as if she was the most precious thing in the galaxy. 

They both came crashing down at the same time. Kaisa felt as if he had shattered her into a million pieces only to stitch her back together again in the most heavenly way possible; he had unmade and remade her without even knowing. She felt him spill deep inside of her and it made her shudder and clench around him even tighter, pleasure ebbing and flowing through every nerve in her body. 

Neither moved for a long while, Din using an arm to prop himself up so he wouldn’t crush her. Kaisa had fallen forward into the mattress, trying to steady her breathing as the last of the electricity in her veins faded. There was a small pause, and Kaisa felt Din wrap his hands around her sides, massaging her lower back gently. 

“Are you alright, cyar’ika?” 

The mandalorian broke the silence first, still sounding a bit breathless. 

“Better than,” was all Kaisa could manage, trying to sit up, but collapsing into the pillows again when her arms gave out. 

“Easy, sweet girl. Did I hurt you?”

“Only in a good way,” she murmured, the amusement in her voice palpable, her tone changing to one of relief when Din moved to massage her hips. “I did tell you to ruin me and I feel sufficiently ruined.” 

“Glad I could be of service,” Din laughed back, slowly pulling out of her.

Kaisa whined in response, already missing the way he felt inside of her. 

“I’ll be back—have to clean you up, mesh’la.” 

“What does that mean,” she called after him.

“Beautiful,” was his response, and it made her smile. 

The mandalorian came back with a warm washcloth, wiping her down before wandering into the hall to check on the child. Kaisa pulled on the clothes she had been wearing earlier before settling back into the sheets, her eyes slowly drifting closed. She vaguely registered Mando reentering the room with the child’s pod in tow, settling it in the corner again before joining her in the bed. When she blindly reached for him, he took her hand, drawing her closer. 

“I meant what I said earlier,” Kaisa mumbled sleepily, tucking her head under Mando’s chin, his chest warm against her cheek. 

“I don’t recall you saying much other than my name and ‘oh fuck’,” he snorted in return, letting out a small laugh when she punched him lightly in the chest. 

“If I recall correctly, I believe those ‘oh fuck’s belonged to you,” she retorted playfully. “I meant it when I said I’m not going anywhere—if you’ll have me, of course.” 

Din pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Always.”


End file.
